


But Why Am I Pink!

by retrat



Category: Ben 10 Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alt Parents Harry, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anodite!Harry, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Harry is an alien, Its probably the one you're thinking yeah, Mildly Cracky, or rather lily isn't who she say's she is, verdona didn't spend all her time with max you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrat/pseuds/retrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fawkes wasn't quick enough in the chamber of secrets and Harry falls asleep. Seemingly on his way to the train station, he wakes up confused, healthy, and... pink? Huh. That's new. Turns out, wizards aren't the strangest things on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And He's in The Chamber

      After stabbing through the diary with the basilisk fang and watching Tom dissipate into light, Harry collapsed back against the corpse of the millennium old snake. The healing tears of Fawkes had helped by giving him the energy to do the deed. They probably wouldn't be enough to heal him in time though.  
      He could feel the poison slowly traveling through his veins, burning through muscle tissue and bone alike. The pain was terrible, but he had to work through it. For Ginny. He just had no idea how to that.  
      About the time the pain reached his shoulder, Ginny stirred and sat up. She looked around the Chamber, blinking in confusion.  
      “Ginny,” he rasped.  
      The youngest Weasley looked over and gasped. Harry saw her look at the Basilisk’s corpse and the remains of the diary and break out into a grin. Her happiness faded however, when she saw him in all his bloody, pale, sickly looking glory.  
      “Oh Merlin, Harry!” She covered her mouth in shock.  
      “Ginny. Co-come here,” he said softly.  
      The young girl got up and walked towards him, movements rigid and slow.  
      “Get help. Go to Ron. Back of the chamber. Get Pomfrey and Dumbledore, get help.” Harry rasped out slowly. The poison was spreading and it hurt to breathe.  
      “Okay Harry,” she said with barely contained tears in her eyes. “We’ll get Dumbledore and he’ll fix you right up and it’ll all be okay, right?”  
      “Right, now go!” He said, shouting the last bit as a spike of pain in his chest caused him to close his eyes to the pain.  
      Ginny nodded and wiped her eyes of her tears. Standing up, she took one final look at him and rushed out of the chamber.  
      Harry smiled as he watched her go. By this time he was pretty sure that she wouldn't make it back in time but he was glad he had managed to save her before he kicked it.  
      The burning reached his heart and he began to scream.

 

* * *

  


      “Harry is that you?” She heard Ron yell from behind a pile wall of rubble,.  
      “Ron, oh thank Merlin!”she cried, running up to the wall. “How do I get out of here?”  
      “Ginny? Here, I cleared a space, do you see me?” Looking up, she saw her brother’s hand poking through a hole at the top.  
      “I see you Ron, I’m coming through.” Ginny scrambled up the stone, thankfully not falling or twisting her ankle. It took her a few minutes to crawl through the small opening and as soon as it was safe, she launched herself at her brother and roped him into a hug.  
      “Hey, alright, that’s enough Gin,” he laughed, “Where’s Harry?”  
      “He’s hurt, really bad. I think the snake bit him,” she said, taking a step back, trying not to think about the screams she’d heard on her way out, “He told me to get Dumbledore and the nurse.”  
      Ron paled and looked at his sister making sure she was okay. After seeing that she just looked really tired he nodded.  
      “Right then. Get out of the chamber, find Dumbledore, find Pomfrey, save Harry.”  
      The siblings quickly ran to the end of the chamber, and stopped. An almost straight drop of a pipe will do that.  
      “… well bugger.”  
      “Ginny!”  
Suddenly, a red bird burst into being in a blaze of flames and land on Ron’s shoulder, with one wing wrapped around Ginny’s head. A short trill and a burst of light later, and they were standing in the Headmaster’s office.  
      “Ah, and what are you two doing here this fine morning?”

  


* * *

 

      Dumbledore burst into the bathroom startling Myrtle. He was followed by the House Heads, minus Sprout, and Madame Pomfrey. Fawkes was sent into the chamber to retrieve Harry, since no one could get through the parseltongue seal. He flashed in and out, trilling mournfully. No one could mistake his song for enything else but a sign that Harry was gone. Dumbledore was shocked, looking like he had never realized the boy's death was even a possibility. McGonagall broke down sobbing at the loss of her favorite students' son. Snape hid the pang of loss he felt at Lily's son's death behind a sneer, though everyone could tell it was pained. FLitwick took off his hat and muttered a quick prayer for the boy's spirit. The prophet found out two days after, and soon the wizarding world was mourning the loss of the Boy-Who-Lived, knowing that he had die for their children.

  


* * *

 

      Light. That's how Harry felt. Light, airy, and.... oddly not in pain. He remembered burning veins, then a sudden surge of pain and then-. Light. Was he dead? Nah, if he were dead he would have been greeted by some angel by now. Did wizards have angels? Or did they have a wizard afterlife where Merlin gave everyone Chocolate Frogs. Hagrid hadn't been all that clear on the subject. Focus. Alright, opening the eyes may be a good idea. Can't really get any info if your eyes are closed.  
Hmm. Well, that's odd. He was pink. Translucent, incandescent pink.  
      "What the fuck," he said flatly, looking at his body He noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes and he was a few inches taller than before. And pink. His hair also seemed to have spontaneously grown a few feet, now resting just below his butt. His pink butt. And then he noticed something. Something terrible. Something terrible, horrible, and OH GOD HE LOOKED LIKE A KEN DOLL!  
      He very clearly did not squeal. Nope. Not at all. He started frantically searching for his, ahem, equipment, but found something else.  
His own corpse. It looked like he had shed his skin like a snake. Was this something to do with being a parselmouth?  
      At this point he was almost hyperventilating. The realization that he didn't actually have to breathe only made it worse. He had to get out of here, get away from that thing that was - used to be - him.  
      He ran out of the chamber and over the rock pile in under a minute, making his way to the pipe and stopped.  
      'How am I going to get out of here?' he thought frantically. 'I have to get out now and wait why is the ceiling getting closer?'  
      Looking down he noticed that he was a good five feet off the ground.  
      "... fuck." And then he fell.  
      "Aargh, bloody pink body making me float and shit. Can't fucking catch a break." he groaned. After a minutes of hating the world, he decided to try and see if he could float up the shaft, or better yet, actually fly up it.  
      "Alright so, it's like regular magic, picture what you want and then let yourself have it."  
      Harry decided to let himself have the ability of flight. Closing his eyes, he grabbed at the power that he had felt flooding through him when he did it before, and pulled.  
      He opened his eyes and saw that he was a few inches off the ground and there was a light pink aura over his body.  
      “Alright, let's see what we can do with this.” Quickly, he flew up the shaft, and into Myrtle’s bathroom. Grinning, he made his way into the castle proper to find a professor.  
      “-id you catch Professor Vector’s class on Tuesday? I was dead, after the party.” Harry heard the sound of voices coming from around the corner, and realized he was still fucKING PINK! Ducking into an empty classroom he pressed his back against the door, breathing hard until he heard them pass. Which was weird since he apparently didn’t need to any more. Force of habit?  
      Sliding down to the floor, he hugged his knees to his chest. He couldn’t go out there looking like this. People already thought he was a freak, and if they didn’t they thought he was evil. It would get so much worse if everyone saw him like this, especially after coming back from the chamber. No, he couldn’t let them know he had changed, he had to get out of the castle.  
      Making a plan, he got up and ran to the window. He pulled it open and slipped out. Floating down the side of the castle, he flew to the lake as quickly as possible. Diving under the surface, he powered to the other side and into the forest beyond. He would return when he was normal and not a moment before.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry floated up from the murky waters of the Black Lake, on the opposite end from Hogwarts and all his friends. Somehow none of the water had clung to his body, leaving him bone dry. Of course, he was still glowing fluorescent pink, so, you know. Trade offs.

He looked back at the castle, wanting desperately to go back. To just go up to Professor Dumbledore’s office and let him deal with all… this. But no, he couldn't risk letting anyone see him until he managed to figure out a way back to his original form. His non-pink, non-floaty, non-glowing, non-Ken Doll form.

“Either God or Merlin help me,” he muttered as he started heading into the Forbidden Forest. The Acromantula colony should be in the opposite direction, but just in case Harry let himself float to the just below the treeline and move forward from there. It was a bit wobbly and probably slower than just walking, but it was better than getting swarmed by indecently large spiders.

About twenty minutes later Harry figured he was deep enough into the Forest to escape detection, or atleast detection from the castle. Setting down in the branches of an enormous tree, Harry sank against the trunk. He was exhausted, more tired than he’d ever been really. Now that the adrenaline rush from the basilisk fight was finally starting to wear off, the weariness had seeped into his bones and stopped him from moving from the spot.

Maybe he should just rest. For a while. Yeah…

 

“Oy, what ya’ doin’ up there ya’ bloody wanker!” Harry jerked awake at the voice yelling nearby. He looked around blearily. It looked like it was early morning, the sun peaking through the branches in the east, back near the castle. Carefully he peered down to the Forest floor, wondering who had found him.

“What on Earth is that?” he muttered. Down below was angry little thing with a large red cap. It was about the size of a goblin, maybe a bit shorter. What it lacked in height though, it sure made up for in anger. It was currently scratching at the tree trunk, screaming at him.

“I’ll fuckin’ kill you ya cunt! I’ll rip out your spleen and feed it to ya!” Okay, wow. Not a morning person then.

Harry was about to fly away from the weirdly violent little man when something crashed into the small of his back. The force sent him tumbling down to the ground, seemingly hitting every possible branch on the way down. He lay still for a moment in the dirt when he realized their was a big weight on his back, and were those… arms, wrapped around his waist? 

Suddenly the weight shifted, unwrapping from his body and sitting up. A second later, claws wracked across Harry’s back going deep and drawing blood. Harry howled in pain and threw the thing off. It hit a tree and sunk down, dazed. He had just enough time to realize it was another of those little people when the first one jumped up and sank its teeth into his arm. He realized it was another one of those little people, the little bugger must have climbed the tree while the loudmouth had been distracting him. Just then, Loudmouth jumped up from nowhere and sank its sharp ass teeth into his arm

“Aarrgh!” Harry span around and slammed the thing into the ground, when the Climber latched onto his leg.

“Gah! You little fucks! Enough!” He screamed, throwing out his arms and closing his eyes in frustration. A second later he realized neither of them were attacking him anymore, and the pain was lessening. He opened his eyes to figure out what was going on, and almost wished he had kept them closed.

His unnaturally long and softly glowing hair had spit into a set of writhing tentacles. Eight were holding both of the little monsters arms and legs, another two gagging them. But that wasn’t even the worst bit. No, that was the purple-pink whisps of smoke that were seeping out of the two demon dwarves and into Harry’s body. The monsters were visibly aging, even as Harry’s wounds knitted themselves closed, leaving only deep purple blood behind.

“What the fuck!” Harry screamed as he jumped away, his hair-tentacles dropping the two monsters and dispersing the pink smoke. They dropped to the ground and didn’t stir. 

Oh god, what if he actually killed them? They were evil little fuckers, yeah, but still. It was the principle. Edging closer to them, Harry poked Climber with his foot.

“Ugh, you fuckhead,” it said piteously, “I’ma kills ya’”

Harry sighed in relief even as the thing moved to try and bite his big toe. Taking to the air, he moved away from the two monsters and deeper into the forest. He needed to figure this out, and quickly.

What had he done to those things? It had felt like he’d been sucking the magic right out of them. Something like that would be solely in the realm of people like Dumbledore or Voldemort though. Wasn’t that just what Tom had been doing to Ginny in the Chamber? Harry growled at the thought of turning into something like that monster, and almost fell out of the air. Right, had to keep up the concentration on flight, especially when he was twenty meters in the air.

As Harry travelled deeper into the Forest, it grew darker and darker. Soon, even the morning sun could not peek completely through, leaving it in an odd, artificial twilight. The trees grew steadily bigger and more impusing, towering over him even as he flew through them. A perpetual mist gathered at the forest flower, hiding the underbrush from view. Still though, he didn’t really feel like it was threatening at all. Not like when he had come here with Ron and met Aragog. Then, every shadow had been a threat, every noise a new monster. Now it was like walking through the hallways of Hogwarts after a long summer at the Dursley’s.

Eventually Harry came to a relative clearing, an area where four trees had grow large enough that nothing could grow around them. It was only abou tthe size of the common room, but it was big enough for his purposes. He was about to start making it a bit more livable by casting a few warming charms and maybe transfiguring a hut or something like that, when he realized something very important.

“Oh Merlin, what kind of idiot forgets his wand!”

 

About twenty minutes later, after a lot of screaming and beating his fists against a tree trunk, Harry finally calmed down a little bit. It was fine, all he had to do was figure out how to get his human form back, then he’d be able to go back up to Hogwarts and grab his wand. It’s not like anyone would come across it in a secret chamber only he can open.

Yeah, just get his form back, should be simple. Professor McGonagall could turn from a cat and back, all he had to do was lose the glow and the living hair. Right. Except he had no idea how to even begin. All the cancelation spells he knew were low grade stuff, and needed a wand anyway. What’s more, he wasn’t even sure if there was even anything to cancel, this seemed like something else. It felt like shedding a constraining second skin, like returning to how things were supposed to be. Which made absolutely no sense because he’d remember if he had spent his childhood fucking pink!

It was probably just some weird mixture of phoenix tears, basilisk venom, and maybe something Tom had done? Yeah, that’s it Tom had cursed him in a final act of revenge, giving him pink skin, flight, prehensile hair, and regeneration. Okay bit weak, but it’s better than this being his ‘true form’. It was definitely Tom. Bloody wanker had been effing up his life since pretty much birth, why change that now?

Plopping down in the middle of the clearing Harry tried to clear his head. Right now he should be figuring out how to reverse this, not figuring out who to blame. That would come later, when he didn’t look like a christmas light. Maybe if he waited for school to end, he could go in and grab his wand? That was weeks away, but it was still preferable to accidentally letting someone see him and spread the word that Harry Potter was even freakier than previously thought. Yeah that’d be just what he needed-

“Wow, you’re a biggun, ain’t ya?” came a small voice right near his ear. Sitting up quickly, he prepared to fight off another one of the devil dwarves. Had Loudmouth and Climber returned with friends? But no, there was no one around.

“Huh, excitable too,” came the same voice, this time from near his foot. Looking down, there was a little fairy like the ones Professor Flitwick had decorated the Great Hall with for Christmas. It’s orange glow was mostly overshadowed by Harry’s pink one.

Bending down to get a closer look, he saw that it was a boy with a vaguely elvish look, no bigger than his hand. He was dressed in leaves and flowers, with a little acorn top hat. The fairy preened at his attention, fluffing his hair and fluttering his wings.

“Yeah, tha’s right, who’s the prettiest fairy in the whole dang forest?” he said.

“I didn’t know fairies could talk?” 

The fairy looked up at him, tilting his head.

“Ain’t you a fairy though?”

“What, no! Why would you say that?” Harry asked, a bit offended. He was pretty obviously a human… well. He wasn’t fairy sized at least!

“I dunno. You glow, you fly, you’re pretty. Sounds like a fairy to me.” He shrugged.

Harry was for a moment confused at why his face was suddenly glowing blue instead of pink, when he realized he must be blushing. Shaking off the uncomfortable feeling of being complimented, he pressed on.

“So, since you can talk do you have a name?”

“Hmmm… you can call me Birdy if ya want. What’s your name then?” 

“Harry. Hey, isn’t dangerous for one fairy to go wandering around the Forbidden Forest?” He asked, thinking about Climber and Loudmouth, and Aragog's family from last year. 

“Nah, us fae got ways of hiding from the baddies,” Birdy said, eyes lighting up, “you wanna see?”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry said. The fairy closed his eyes, and the orange glow surrounding him pulsed, once, twice. Suddenly, his legs turned into a green stem and his arms and head into white petals. Birdy had completely transformed into a daisy, flower and leaves and all.

“Woah!” Harry said, leaning into get a closer look and stumbling back when the fairy transformed back and poked him on the nose.

“Hehe, see, we can hide?” Birdy laughed.

“You can turn into flowers?”

“Oh sure, flowers, beetles, rocks, all sorts of things. I once was turned into my sister and we scared our mother so much she didn’t give us any nectar for a whole day.” Birdy looked sick at the thought.

“Wait you can even turn into other people?” Harry said excitedly, “Do you think you could teach me?”

Birdy grinned, and for a moment Harry thought it looked a bit like a shark's grin. The moment passed quickly though, and the bubbly little fairy started talking again.

“Sure Harry, we can make a deal!”


End file.
